


Little Playthings

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-10
Updated: 2004-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was as much a war between the gods"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Playthings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/challenge100/profile)[**challenge100**](http://community.livejournal.com/challenge100/) challenge #32, Every Inch a King.

The Trojan War began with an apple. If Eris hadn't thrown the apple, then the war never would have begun. It was as much a war between the gods as a war between the Achaeans and the Trojans. Aphrodite used Helen to convince Paris to give her the apple, and because of it, Athena and Hera swore revenge. All the gods chose sides, and they killed the men on the opposing side mercilessly while battling for their side and amongst each other. It _was_ a war between men, but more than that, it was a war between and of gods.

04.06.10


End file.
